


Thomas' underaged love triangle

by SnookilyBoo



Category: Original Work, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Ocean Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnookilyBoo/pseuds/SnookilyBoo
Summary: sorry
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry...

Its the year after 2020, the whole left side of the united states was demolished by a child by the name of Brantley, his explosive diarrhea completely OBLITERATED it.

**2027**

Its Tehya's 10th birthday, she wanted nothing more in the world than to be by the love of her lifes side, Thomas was his name, Thomas the Tank Engine, Tehya's parents always thought it would be a phase ever since she was 5, thats when it all started to happen, she watched Thomas the Tank Engine, he was just so beautiful, the sun reflection off his shiny metal like a diamond in the summer sun. His engine was an even BIGGER problem, Tehya was OBSESSED with his BIG, HEFTY, LOADED engine. She never grew out of it either, she drooled and moaned at the thought of his engine covering her small fragile body. When the time came to blow her candles out at her party, she only had one thing in mind, the one thing thats been in her mind since she was little girl. Thomas, that was her only thought, Thomas, thats what she wanted the most, his engine, his lips, that metal reflecting her face as she stares into his deep black eyes. As she blew out the candle she wished for 

Tehya’s disappointed in thomas not appearing before her eyes after she blew the candle out, she decided she wanted to take a walk by the beach, she sat by the cold blistering water and stared into the sunset, she runs her hands through the pink sand, she sees a movement far off in the honey colored sunset. It was him! It was Thomas the Tank Engine! Tehya got up from the sand and began running toward him as far as she could till the water was to her waist now, she just stared, he was closer this time, she waited and waited until finally. 

"Thomas!" Tehya yelled as she jumped onto his back and rode him to the shore

"Hello little girl, ive been waiting for you for so long" Thomas says as his engine pumps

"Thomas Thomas I love you so much!" Yelled the little girl jumping up and down 

"good good little girl whats your name?" 

"My name is Tehya, ive longed for you so Thomas, ive wanted you for so long!" Tehya exlaimed

"ohoho, Tehya~" thomas edged closer till Tehya now laid in the bright pink sand

"T-Thomas" Tehya blushed as his sudden movement, for a slight second she thought of one, nasty, thought before it quickly left her mind.

"Give me your body little girl~" Thomas edges even closer till he was right over her, his engine roared with excitement

Tehya knew this was wrong, she knew what was about to happen, her wish, it was coming true, her body yearned for the touch of thomas' sweet sweet engine, the roaring of his engine as he Got ready to give Tehya his big black rock hard engine excited Tehya enough to have thomas have full control of her young fragile body. 

They went on for 24 hours, all full of love and moist kisses, as Thomas left he said to her

“Ill be bock” and he submerged back into the cold dark ocean.


	2. Santiago's Journey with Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santiago has his time with Thomas

**Chapter 2**

12 days after Thomas’ departure

In Tampico, Mexico a manly little boy named Santiago is the boss of a drug cartel that goes by the name, “Pablo’s Pineapple Express” Santiago sees a guy walking around, his name is Aydin, he's always been a hoe with the ladies, Santiago is tired of his shit and shoots him down with his revolver. Santiago runs up to the now dead boy and takes some of his stuff, he has a slip with a phone number on it, a bag of cocaine, he

(later)

Santiago calls that number from the slip he found on the dead boy.

Apparently a train named Thomas was in need of a supplier for cocaine, they made a plan to meet up at the ocean at night. 

4 hours later..

The time finally comes and Santiago makes his way down to the beach, it's dark and no one is in sight, the only light coming from buildings in the distance. There was unsettling movement from within the ocean, the ocean parts and there he is, Thomas.

Santiago was star struck, Thomas was more attractive than he thought, he was expecting a human rather than a train. Santiago looked away from Thomas’ gorgeous face, he thrusted his arm out and handed him the drugs.

“Thank you Santiago” Thomas says

Santiago blushes “H-How do you know my name..”

“I know everything about you my love” Thomas smiles at Santiago’s shy reaction.

Thomas inches closer and Santiago takes a couple steps back before being cornered by a dead whale, Santiago's blush deepens as Thomas gets closer and closer. Their noses now touching Santiago closes his eyes and lets Thomas do whatever he pleases with his manly buff 10 year old body. Time passes and loud moans erupt from the beach, if you were to be passing by you might have thought it was a whale’s mating call.

24 hours later

“Cheerio” Thomas says as he slowly makes his way back to the depths of the ocean.


	3. Vore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware

It was a sweet day, emily just got back from tehyas birthday and she was full of RAGE   
She wanted thomas too how dare tehya try and take him from her! She will show her whos boss.

Emily peered over the balcony on a stary night before

"Oh! A shooting star"

Emily cups her hands together and wishes for sweet sweet thomas and his fat juicy engine...

She waits and wait for thomas to appear from thin air! But... He doesnt show, so instead emily decides she wants to take a walk on the beach, a dark, secluded beach, where no one could hear.

She takes her shoes off, and then her pants and shirt, and all thats underneath, she wanted to go skinny dipping tonight.

She was ankle deep in the water before she saw him... its him! Its really him! Emily was pumped she could see the engine out and ready and thomas pulled up behind her, grunting and moaning and he parked himself in place behind fragile little emily. Thomas was more than happy to grant emilys unholy wish, for hours on end they went at it like bunny rabits, but then?

"T..thomas?!" Emily moans

"Wha...what are you doing?!?"

Thomas was unhinging his jaw revealing his big deep dark throat, he gulps down emily and sighs in relief, he felt full, it was strangely a good feeling... He should do this more often. 

And with a light breezs thomas was gone again, emily was never found, the only clues point to strange marks in the sand from where thomas had been sitting belly full of emily.


End file.
